


Story Ideas 2

by blankdblank



Series: Story Ideas [10]
Category: Marvel, The Hobbit - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-23 10:21:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 5,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17078516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blankdblank/pseuds/blankdblank





	1. Toxic

Being hurt at work, dr or nurse, librarian with object hidden in pile of books? possibly, idk. Involves some form of a morgul blade, not something really over the top like an attack, just like a paper cut or pin prick, terminal disease now living and growing inside you. Huge waves of it going around possibly.

The day you find out why you’re so sick you just found out your bf is cheating on you. You pack up and leave him a note saying you are glad he found someone else to move on from you after you give your prognosis. Not sure what happens to cheater, just let him wallow in it I guess.

.

Move to town you grew up in. People recognize your face, Grandmother’s twin? idk.

You get a new job and meet a guy.

Now this can go one of three ways, so far, -

Bard, single Widower with kids, he’s determined to never love again, then bam, heart eyes, halos and angle wings on the woman just passing by on the sidewalk, possibly he gets into fender bender from staring.

Thranduil, single Father with little boy, will never love again but your hands meet when you both reach for the same cupcake at a party/carnival/bake sale, idk, he looks at you and bam, instant heart dropping freeze, Legolas walks up takes cupcake and shoves it in his mouth when you’re distracted. You walk away and Thranduil has to pay for it, grab his Son trying to chase after someone else to follow after you only to end up with a lap and chest full of lemonade when they finally catch up with you through, lunch? You help him get Legolas to the car

Fili, He’s in the middle of a race with his Brother to make the best wood carving in the time limit. He spots you, trying to impress you. After the winner is declared he chases after you and stops resting his arm on something, you keep glancing at it as he just word vomits all over the place trying to make you laugh only to miss his sleeve  catching on a moving part in the , machine? and it tears his shirt off, successfully earning a giggle from you and your joining him to buy a shirt from one of the stands nearby.

…

Each day they try to run into you. Trying to win you over only to learn through middle man/friend that you aren’t looking for a relationship with anyone, not giving a reason why.

They try to respect that and try to just be friends but falling happens as more private moments with you are managed. They find out your ex cheated and try to prove they can be trusted.

Enter 2nd friend with a blood drive, possibly, you are one of the few to not give blood and they badger you until you get cornered and have to tell them why, not knowing love interest is within earshot.

Que the romantic gestures and love declarations leading to you giving them a chance with the lie of it just being casual start. First date ends after you both down too much wine/alcohol and wake up married.

.

Something happens, town wide illness from bake sale or something, everyone has to go to the dr for check ups and vaccines/antidotes. Full round of tests and your health has completely reversed. Morgul blades’ poison only takes effect around toxic people. (cheesy ending but I like it) Giant hugs, kisses, flowers everywhere and plans for the future


	2. Save the whales

Staying at leg’s for the night, they have a shower sharing rule (keep it running to save water for the next guy bit) Leg goes off to the gym and guess who just got back from a long shift, naked and waiting on the other side of the curtain in a half nap.

Hours later you’re hiding from his Father who’s also trying and failing to hide from you while Leg comes in beaming about how embarrassed his Dad was.


	3. Sunny side up

Staying at your Cousin’s house through your floor being switched out, he shares with his Boyfriend and Boyfriend’s Cousin. One thing he didn’t mention, they’re kinda sorta nudists. The question of how you like your eggs from said naked boyfriend leads your Cousin to walk up behind you saying, “Fertilized obviously.”

Turning around your quick wave caused him to pass the spatula to your Cousin as he mumbled something about company trying to hide his near full body blush.


	4. Holiday pay idea

Character is your coworker that can barely form a sentence around you. You overhear you’re both about to get assigned to a holiday assignment.

Manager walks to your office/cubicle/whathave you to ‘ask’ you to take the assignment. You force a weak smile, leaning in causing her to do the same to hear the secret as your voice drops as well, “Actually I’ve got plans with x. Sort of a meet the family thing. Put it off a log time, but we really can’t reschedule, I’m sorry.”

Her smile grows, “I had no idea!! No, you definitely go and bring back pictures I want all the details!!”

X huffs when he sees them coming only to catch her smile and wink at him when she says she hoped his holiday plans went well leaving him befuddled until he gets a slew of texts from his relatives about the gf/partner he’s supposedly bringing home.

(Manager is friends with one of his Aunts, told her, she can’t hold a secret for even a second)

He comes over to you, “Um. Did..did you tell Manager you were coming with me back home?”

You nod and smile at him making him swallow dryly, “Two stones you know. Figured it’d get us out of holiday work and let you get home for once.”

“Um…She thinks you’re going to meet my family…”

You shrugged, “Well it only takes a picture in the airport in front of that mural, and I have a cousin that’ll let me crash at his place while he’s on his ski trip.”

“You were going to spend holiday alone in Erebor?”

“I was going to spend it alone anyways.”

“You can’t do that…” he pulls out his phone and shows you the messages tha are still popping up, “She knows my family…they’re expecting you.”

“Oh…” cue offer for meal after work and two days of cramming on pictures and stories of his family he’s certain you’ll forget. You get there and he and everyone else are shocked you remember every word and face and fit in so well.

Time to meet mom, who not so subtly confesses he’s been head over heels for you since his first day. Cue blushing guy who flees at his nieces first glance mumbling about her waving at him.

Family tradition for couples, night time hide and seek in the woods out back, hunt the joining couples pendant with your names for a blessed year. Someone falls out of a tree another gets stuck nearly halfway out in the center of a frozen stream and has to be pulled back by the other. You find the pendant and end up sidetracked on a ridge watching a round of shooting stars, cheesy confession of you not saying anything more beautiful, he says he sees them each time he looks in your eyes, not believing he said it aloud. His answer is you nearly tackling him into his back in a kiss, return covered in cuts and bruises but holding hands and blushing with your locking pendants around your necks.


	5. Walking dead

Background note Thorin is betrothed and plans on completing his Grabdfather’s contract when crowned.

You take Bilbo’s place when Thorin is upset about bard having the stone. You’re banished and threatened death of ever seen again.

You take Azog’s blade to the chest protecting the Durins. In a plea to the Elf King, who finds and heals you, he does not argue with their belief you are dead. You are granted a job in the Elven Kingdom at his desire to ensure your safety as you’ve got nowhere to go.

On a random messenger trip Ori freezes passing a room then hurried back to the mountain soon filling with screams of orders to get dressed and prep the rams to go and fetch you to try and fix their moping depressed King whose first order was to tear up his betrothal contract pleasing him and the Dam involved who’d already married another.

 


	6. Nightmare-Protector Idea

Having a nightmare on the journey, Fili goes to check on you getting kicked/punched. Durins stir and you lock eyes with Thorin who wakes to see his Nephew bleeding making you burst into tears in embarrassment after Thorin’s rant earlier about your being a burden with Dwalin (who was on watch and saw the whole thing) hugging you tightly to help muffle your sobs as he attempts to comfort you by saying, “Ah now, the boys are always trading blows, nothing out of the usual for a few scrapes and bruises.” He’s also signing behind his back what happened to Thorin as Balin adds, “Besides, with a blow like that our weapons training should go easily for you Lass.”

You calm and are laid back again as the guys are all laying out asleep again after Thorin’s order. As your eyes close you roll onto your side and open your eyes again when Fili’s hand lays flat over yours and he says, “Off to sleep now. Whatever it was won’t get you, not with all of us here.” You close your eyes again and go back to sleep. Waking with the Brothers sprawled across and Thorin staring at you with a concerned expression, you look down at the curious looking embroidered cloth tucked in your hand unsure of its meaning. But without saying anything about it, unsure of who to ask - due to a long list of proper behavior due to ranking of Dwarves - you pocket it and as night falls again a thick bedroll is set out behind yours, followed by a boiling hot body scooting closer to your back as a familiar fur coat is laid over you.


	7. Friendly Ghosts

The heir of Gondor (As a child) finding refuge in the halls of the Men of Dunharrow, who do all they can to ensure the happiness of their future King/Queen until they come of age then they follow them around assuring their victories all through their reign as proud co-parents of the ruler.

Includes them sharing what they know of Gondor along with lessons from each soldier sharing something only they know to their leader. A few go on scouting missions to learn more about the world and return with more lessons.


	8. Superstitious idea

working in an office with the Durins.

You have certain habits that don’t go unnoticed.

Closing a few select curtains each day at random times - for glare and this one very distracting bird and squirrel locked in a daily battle.

How you organize a cupboard - To ensure everything is seen, used and found in proper time.

Avoiding a rug - It catches on your heels and also likes to roll up randomly.

Shifting certain items on desks and tables closer to the center and corners away from traffic - clumsy co workers and deliveries take wide turns.

Among others.

Dwarves are naturally superstitious and make up their own reasons for each and pass them on to the new Hobbit hire that had just knocked on your door for an explanation to the latest rule.

Bilbo, “Dwalin said I can’t have the sprinkle chocolate dipped donut because it angers your ancestors making you cry?!”

Blinking through your confusion you meet his gaze, “In my defense,  when he first tried to take that one I’d just slammed my knee into the corner of my desk and it really hurt and I really needed that chocolate.”

Bilbo, “The others have chocolate.”

“Yes, and coconut, which gives me hives.”

He nodded and passed you the donut on a napkin, “Why don’t they order more then?”

You sigh, “Something about the roof caving in if more than 27 are ordered.”

Bilbo’s brow rose, “But they come in packs of ten.”

You nod turning to slide your chair over to a hidden mini fridge in the last drawer of your desk and grab one of the other chocolate dipped, sprinkle topped donuts to pass to him saying, “Just stand a step to your left and they won’t see you.” Sharing a chuckle he shared more with you about a few ideas he had for his latest project.


	9. Mumakil idea

Pictured the additional person in the Company having found a baby Mumakil and raised it in their lands they care for alone, kinda like Radagast does in Southern Greenwood.

 

Found this poem Samwise Gamgee recites about an Oliphant as they call them.

 

Oliphaunt:Grey as a mouse

Big as a house

Nose like a snake

I make the earth shake

As I tramp through the grass

Trees crack as I pass

With horns in my mouth

I walk in the South

Flapping big ears

Beyond count of years

I stump round and round

Never lie on the ground

Not even to die

Oliphaunt am I

Biggest of all

Huge, old, and tall

If ever you’d met me

You wouldn’t forget me

If you never do

You won’t think I’m true

But old Oliphaunt am I

And I never lie

 

I just imagine the Company getting to the Mountain with the Elves all staring up at this giant creature under the single creature’s loving care making it just a giant softie. With a few images of it squashing Smaug and using its trunk to mess up Thranduil’s hair to make its tiny friends laugh. With the little Dwarf and Elf children returning and playing on top of the giant creature happily flicking its ears and tail.

 


	10. Modern AU ideas

Death Threats idea

After a great loss you take to a habit of writing out lengthy fiery angry emails to the people you are despising and furious with at the moment. A few years later in a half asleep state trying to send off an important email for work you end up landing yourself a one way trip straight to the Palace under the watch of heavily armed guards. One of the recipients of your emails was the Elf King himself with an explanation shared you managed a chuckle from the normally monotone King.

By all reasoning you should have been returned home straight after but as an attack begins not far from one of their allies borders troops are sent out, borders closed and you find yourself at the liberty of the King ordering your remaining in the palace until matters are settled making it safe for your return once again.

 

 

 

…

Prison Break

being a guard in a max level prison in Valinor. In his search for Thrain Prince Thorin has been captured as being suspicious. You’re placed on his watch as he and his Cousin Dwalin both gain your trust and begin to notice your hidden bruises and injuries you try to mask.

As they share their lives with only you in their self imposed silent defense you begin to help send messages to their kin. One day a big break happens and with your prior request for them to take you with them you are their designated hostage. Orphaned and alone with no one but an abusive ex to miss you, you leave everything behind, at least you assumed so, the very band of criminals charged with stealing the Prince also cleaned out your home, bank accounts and pet to transfer with them.

Days pass and finally you’ve arrived in an incredible kingdom even better than you’d ever dreamed, your one surprise the Prince at your side names you at once as his future bride. Your only defense at being taken back is a crown matching his. All your doubts at being accepted are silenced when word is shared at your freeing their King.

 

…

Modern Durin au camp counselors

Durins running a camp you’re new to helping at, possible nurse or lifeguard or something keeping you close to camp.

Dwalin in charge of s’mores cuz fi/ki tend to encourage arson

Balin in charge of campfire stories but most endings are never heard for the depth he adds to each

Ori records said stories for a Durin line of campfire stories for a series of novels

Bofur/bifur in charge of wood chopping and ax throwing for older campers

Bombur cook obviously

Thorin in charge of hunting/tracking lessons but nori’s sent along to help keep him on the right paths and still somehow managed to get stuck in a potato sack each year as a running prank no matter what he does to prevent it

 

 

…

Secretary

Being a secretary/assistant in a tv Company. The actress they picked to play a secretary based off of you and your awesomeness dropped out so they convince you to take the role. Mainly silent but you become an overnight hit

 

…

Durins keep denying the mountain is a bit drafty leading to your constant thievery of their unused coats and blankets. One day you set up a candle in your room Gandalf had enchanted to not burn out after the musty dusty smell in your apartment and mountain keeps giving you migraines. On the plus side your apartment now smells like oranges, big minus, the returning Dwarves are now in an all out thirsting search for any and everything orange to silence their craving for the fruit whose scent is filling the mountain. You return home to find a small pile of gold at the bets you won at proving your bet.

…

Thought of you

Picking a gift out for a Dwarf simply because you thought of them is one of the greatest shows of affection.

Going through the markets and purchasing a small golden goat figurine, you wrap it and pass it to Thorin after a meeting.

“What’s this?” Mentally panicking trying to figure out what holiday he’d missed shopping for you in return.

“Just saw it and thought of you.” Smile then leave sealing his belief you returned his feelings. Opens it sees the small goat and uses a string or something to hang it around his neck proudly showing off your random trinket while mentally planning on the extravagant display he would set up in your apartment to surprise you in return to ask you for courtship.

 

 

…

Take my pain away - idea

You are cursed by your parents, unknowingly giving birth over borders where your name determines your future. Your name has been handed down in your family for generations, “Destroyer of Fear and Pain”

You get wrangled onto a Journey to reclaim a Mountain. your only hope for happiness is keeping no contact between you and the group around you. But sure enough by nightfall the next day you’ve accidentally been bumped into and brushed against by all of them and now all their negative thoughts, dreams and injuries, no matter how minor are etching themselves deeper into your skin and heart. Sure they still keep their memories but their open bleeding hearts are now weightless with the joy of seeing the world happily for the first time in decades. All assuming it has to do with the quiet woman off to the side staring off into the distance and refusing her rations each day.

It isn’t until one of the Princes fall from a tall ridge they were competing to see who climbed first that your scream brought the broken arm Kili should have recieved is now yours and painfully snapping back into place as you curl up in the dirt while the others watch on. Through parted lips Gandalf notices the rune for your name (the trait of those born within the now destroyed Ancient Elven Kingdom) and shares your fate brought on by a curse Morgoth and Sauron had inflicted upon those lands, the control over which will be broken when all traces of their power in Middle Earth is destroyed. Then into your life a tiny golden ring falls and the Dwarves so eager to get home postpone their reclamation in hopes of easing you burden.

Though startlingly enough Smaug was not entirely what he seemed, Morgoth couldn’t create his own beings so he claimed others and warped them, Smaug was shifted from an overgrown lizard that loved to sleep near flames. Upon returning those threats of his don’t hold so much weight in his impossibly returned miniature wingless state.

…

 

Bear Reserve Idea

Bilbo moves to town right after the Durins, kinda Edward Scissorhands esque. Oc lives in the giant assumed haunted mansion but the town seems to have forgotten that fact. She works in a small bakery, sells fresh homemade honey products.

Dwalin, Thorin are the new cops added to the new force, getting caught up in the imagined horror stories surrounding said mansion. Dwalin is smitten with your new helper Bilbo and the Durin clan slowly get to know the mysterious owner of the ‘haunted’ mansion Bilbo is renting an apartment in.

While Thorin finds out the source of the monstrous roars are from the natural bear reserve on the back half of your property as he tries to learn more about Bilbo’s mysterious boss.

 

 

…

Bachelor/Bachelorette au

Kinda picturing a Bachelor/Bachelorette au with a kind of survivalist element to it, like he/she got forced into doing the show so they said you know what I just wanted a hunting/fishing/exploring vacation so that’s gonna be my show. Big shocker the contestants aren’t told before-hand, only the main pair are actually relieved for the trip to not be the same empty contest usually airing.

Weed out the majority of them with the mundane traveling bits or waiting on hunting/fishing trips. Added drama wild animals and insects along with a possible freak storm breaking the pair up for a private time.

Plus if it’s the Bachelor he’s going to insist all his male relatives are invited as well so he has ample time to hide while they scout through the un-welcomed among the bunch.

Swimming trip however poses a problem when the oc’s birthmark (symbol for the name of her One) is revealed even when she tried so hard to keep it to herself. Durins spot it and pass the word onto their relative. Kinda a bit funnier if it’s one of the bachelor’s relatives on the show who’s been clicking with her instantly. Big shock at the end he proposes “Will you by my (Relative title)” while another of his relatives pushes the forced fiance closer to her ending in a giant giggling mess of hugs when you say yes. Producers are pissed until they notice it isn’t the ring he’d picked out before hand, he pulls that one out and brings out the runner up, his One who tackles him when she accepts into the chests of the hugging relatives behind them ending in a giant sappy ending.


	11. Mary Queen of Scots

Cosplaying and you fall into Middle Earth.

In Rivendell you get carried away on the wine and wake up hung over to find the Princes on your bed.

Fili, “You never said you were a queen!”

Kili, “We kind of guessed it by the crown but you should have at least mentioned something about your cousin Elizabeth and her plot to kill you!”

Fili, “No one will harm you while we’re here!”

Bilbo walks in with something to help with your head as they get called to help with breakfast. “Do you remember what you said last night?”

You cover your face and shake your head, “no.”

He gives you a recap, apparrently you summarized the show reign’s first season for them. Bilbo asks, “I thought, I mean, it sounded a lot like that play you had mentioned from your old world. Doesn’t it?”

You mumble back, “It is. But it sounds exactly like something drunk me would say.”

Bilbo, “Well you’re stuck here now, what could the harm be in you being a queen to a country they will never see? I won’t say anything.”

“Thank you.”

Turns out there is a lot of harm in it when feelings get involved and a set of Kings get ideas at just how a queen should live and who they live with.

…

You angrily shout silencing the pair of bickering Kings, “I’m not really a Queen.”

Thranduil, “I understand you’ve lost your kingdom but there are a great number of lands here up for reclaiming. Southern Greenwood for example.”

Thorin interjects, “No! Moria! More mithril than you could dream of to coat you to your full station. Greater riches than your Cousin could ever dream of!”

You grumble and walk out of the room when they start bickering again.


	12. Vigorous Spring

A bit delirious from the mushroom gas in the forest you stood in front of the Elf King smirking as you pinned your lower lip in your mouth as each of the men are questioned and taken away one by one. Your giggles slip free in Thorin’s interrogation breaking the King’s resolve making him send Thorin aside as he waved you forward asking you sternly, “What, pray tell do you find so humorous?”

With a grin you reply, “I just was thinking,” His brow rose demanding a fuller explanation, “Your parents named you Thranduil.”

“My name is humorous to you?”

Your grin grew, “It’s not the name but the meaning.” All the Elves in the room were looking at you now, “Vigorous Spring.”

“Your Point?”

“Well, that’s quite an expectation to place on your child naming them vigorous anything. Difficult to live up to I bet,” His brow rose again as he turned waving you both away making you giggle again as you joined the Prince on the path to the dungeons, softly you mumbled, “Vigorous certainly wouldn’t be my first description, but then again that seems more like a post dinner and wine sort of discovery.”

Behind you he turned to look at you on your path to the door his mind tapped yours to ask, “And just what would your first description of me be?”

Your soft giggle you replied, “Nothing I would openly share to a man I’d just met.”

He hides his smirk and has you brought up later to a private dinner with him where he intends to get his answers.


	13. Santa's Little Helper

Yet another xmas themed ramble idea i had that probably won’t get written in time.

(Just the set up) 

Oc ends up in middle earth with her younger siblings. I’m thinking she is forced to stay in the lower rings of Erebor as the Dwarves returning assume she is an unwed Mother. 

OC tries to make their first xmas a great one as best as she can. She saves up her salary after bills and uses the Dwarves’ help to build some toys for the children and she makes the stockings and decorates. The siblings managed to get thorin to invite the elves they have met with their families.

Then she fills their stockings and realizes she doesn’t have anything for her own stocking so she asks one of the Dwarves for some coal. She just tells the Dwarf she needs something to put in her stocking. 

Later that day however that dwarf simply mentions it by chance stirring an an outrage in the Dwarf Princes who the siblings had told them about Santa’s naughty nice list. They round up the company who gather what they can last minute to ensure you have a great christmas too after all you’d helped them through while caring for your siblings. 

And I can’t figure out which i like more either Thorin filling your stocking with diamonds or the Elf King putting his Elven gems and the necklace you had ensured he had returned to him when the mountain was reclaimed.

i think that’s all of it past the company sharing that even though you were going to use your bickering with Dain and Thranduil in meetings as a reason for your lack of affection from santa.

Oh and when the siblings first meet balin they call him santa. and they are stunned at how many dwarves look like santa

It does get cute when the dwarves and elves in the meeting they burst into handing out the invitations to just goes south when they bring up Santa’s Elves leading to the Dwarves arguing Dwarves would be best for that. And the oc demanding they all help her eat the cookies, with the men all wondering why the siblings don’t get any. 


	14. Fili/Kili Ideas

**Get Along Wedding**

Prank on the princes, braiding their hair together and since your not related you’re all married now

Even funnier if you do it because they’ve been fighting all day as a way to get them to work together and they aren’t allowed to let the braid out you have to.

Bonus if they’ve been fighting over you

c-s-stars

Bofur and nori wheezing and dying in the background cause they’re the two who noticed you sneakily doing it. Or that the princes and you got along swimmingly and had they not been so clueless and stubborn would have noticed you being fine with both of them

Ok but also them stuck together and awkward days of movement and doing anything

The teasing by the company for them and you and bilbo clueless and amused

c-s-stars

Imagine. Skirmish happens and your long hair is in a pony or braid and it gets grabbed? Or something. Either way it gets cut in it and the panic at seeing your long locks now super short. You’re all “it’ll grow back. Better my hair than my head”

…

**Not A Genie**

Oh, kind of like a Maiar trapped in a kind of like lamp thingy the boys buy in Bree and she pops out. Usually pops out in the form of a fox but seeing it’s Thorin(Who she first mistakes as Durin, who had found her the first time and promised to break her curse) She shows up in her true form greeting him as his ancestor, confusing them until it’s explained.

Kili, “Hey fi, a genie!”

Fili, “We get wishes right?”

Oc “Not a genie.”

Thorin, “Well then what do you do?”

Oc “I can crochet.”

Kili, “Magical stuff?”

You glance at Gandalf wondering how he got stuck with this group as well and you shrug, “Haven’t tried it but I’m certain I could make it work.”

Magical bracelet with invisible chain on it keeping you close to Fili and Kili, they have to pass the bracelet to another to get time alone.

Possibly if they get hurt you take the injury.

Crossing Grey Mountains -

Another idea, early snow you tell the guys how to make igloos, they make fun of it and you say fine sleep in the snow then. They start joining in helping you make connected hive of igloos to get you through the snowstorm idk how the guys would be the center of that idea yet

Key scene-

I think it’d be funny if in the key scene she just asks “have you tried knocking?” And Thorin does cautiously then it swings open and some magical Dwarf magic throws Smaug out or something idk

Turns out Durin kept losing his keys and did it all the time and they do that on Moria and it works too


End file.
